


Calamari Flow

by TheMysteriousGX



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Desperation, Gen, Good End, Octo Expansion DLC Spoilers, Post Octo Canyon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 06:54:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17544812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMysteriousGX/pseuds/TheMysteriousGX
Summary: The end of a routine day is anything but. As a pillar rises out of harbor, Agent Four attempts to get into the fight.





	Calamari Flow

**Author's Note:**

> I had an idea in my head where Agent 4 would do anything, no matter how reckless, to try and protect people and DJ Octavio would be a jerk about it.

A green blur streaked towards Tentakeel Outpost, rapidly shifting to orange as it hit the Superjump assist pad. An Inkling woman pulled herself up out of the ink. Clad in silver reflective armor and a hard-shelled helmet, she scanned her surroundings with her Heroshot, making sure no infiltrators had snuck in while the pads were active. Apparently satisfied, she lowered her weapon and took off her helmet, shaking four short tentacles loose.

"And what would you do if I weren't in my globe, _Agent Four?"_ , inquired a low voice with an edge that could almost scratch glass, "Your fellow agents are out of action and you haven't found any more of my weaker willed ex-fans to bring back in quite some time."

Agent Four pointedly ignored the octoling DJ while she shut down the receiver on the Superjump pad. Callie was still recovering from the low-tide ink and the lingering mental control of the hypnoshades DJ Octavio had used to leave her open to suggestion. Marie refused to leave her side in the meantime, leaving the maintenance of the outpost and daily defector patrols to Agent Four.

"Perhaps you're doing me a favor, ridding my ranks of any weaklings that would fall prey to that sappy _cliche_ you call an Inkantation."

In response, Agent Four absentmindedly turned the volume up on the nearby boombox, which had _Calamari Inkantation_ on constant loop. Partially to flush out any well hidden refugees or infiltrators, partially because of how much it ticked off Octavio. She'd been on edge for a couple weeks now. This didn't help with that, but it was funny.

It worked. The DJ threw himself at the globe-prison's glass. "I _swear_ to you, you will be the next victim of my hypnoshades, and you _will_ speak! You will tell me _everything_ , and then you will be silent _forever!_ "

Agent Four blinked a few times, then turned both her hands into the sky with an exaggerated shrug, Heroshot held loosely in her left hand. Turning up the volume once again to a conspicuously marked "11", she heard Octavio let out an aggrieved roar before settling down to sulk.

And then a tremor hit, with a roar of falling water following a few seconds after. _That came from Inkopolis_. Agent Four rushed to the edge of the platform, grabbing a pair of omnoculars from the Ammo Knights enhancifier along the way. A gigantic pillar was rising out of the harbor, with a small squadron of cargo helicopters buzzing around it.

Zooming in, an ominous, metallic voice was picked up by the built in directional microphone. "...mit to your destruction. Your time is over, semi-sentient seafo..."

_Well. Not good._

Setting the omnoculars to maximum range, she could just make out a dark figure with red tentacles clambering across the pillar. The 'copters were deploying large suction bombs around the structure, and the redhead was detonating them as they went.

_I have to help_. Agent Four ran to the Superjump pad's controls, ditching her bulky armor as she went. She'd need to be as light as possible to make the jump. As it was, the pad wouldn't even clear the canyon, let alone have power to reach the shore. She shluffed off the yellow jacket she'd been wearing under her armor, pulling out a PDA and using it's Turf app to map out her jump distance.

It fell way short.

_Okay, ditch the boots, ditch the heavy pants, save three kilos. Switch out the bull-pup shooter for a single dulie. Overcharge the jump pad to self-destructive levels. Check the PDA._ Still not far enough.

She looked through the omnoculars again. "...RRT! You will be bl...d up into the raw m...erial of the new worl..." Not sounding any better.

Ink tank would save 30 kilos. Not having reloads would suck, missing the jump and landing in the ocean would be worse. Agent Four started unbuckling the canister's suspenders.

"Not that I'm not enjoying the show, but what exactly is your plan here, _Agent Four?"_

The canister thudded to the ground. Agent Four slowly turned around.

"By all means, keep going. The running shorts and tank top would save you, what, a half kilo with all the sweat that's been pouring into them?" Octavio leered and leaned closer to the glass "Then you can jump into battle naked, using your Vital ink. Bold plan. Not sure if I'd recommend it."

Four whirled back, peering through the omnoculars. The tower was half covered in ink, but an unholy glow was building near the top. Like a charger, but the size of a train. _A charge like that would devastate the city at the very least._ "...econds until it unleashes enough energy to destroy the entire worl..." she heard a feminine voice say. Someone in a 'copter?

Desperate, Four sprinted to the globe and pressed her PDA up to the glass. The tower was just out of her range. Breathing heavily, she looked at the DJ with golden pleading eyes.

Sighing, Octavio rolled his eyes and looked at the display, then squinted at the tower. Its charge was visible to the naked eye now. "If we jumped at the same time, you could use me as a boost to reach the tower." He started chuckling "Sacrificing myself to the depths to help my hated enemy save the city, intriguing."

Four smiled in relief.

"No"

Four's stomach dropped.

"If you drop that half kilo, you can briefly hold the record for longest pad assisted Superjump"

Four practically slid down the glass, turning around to face away from the Octarian leader. She hugged her knees, her cheeks hot from choking back her rage at being helpless. _So many people. Marie. Callie._

"Humph, Inklings. You should stare the demise of your civilization in the face..." Octavio said self-aggrandizingly, "...so you can steel yourself for what you have to do next. Besides, another one of you lunatics is trying something"

Agent Four looked up and wiped her eyes. _A small pink light?_ She slowly walked up to the edge of the platform, peering through the omnoculars. A small pink inkling, glowing like they had a special during Turf War. _But...how? They weren't even wearing an ink tank_. A giant mechanical contraption materialized, three times the size of the diminutive figure.

_They materialized a special attack out of their Vital Ink! How are they not dead?_

A brilliant beam of green ink launched itself from the tower, a Stingray roaring from Hell, and a matching pink ray fired from the tiny inkling.

Five seconds later, the directional microphone in the omnoculars exploded, destroying the sensitive device.

The wave of sound buffeted Four back from the edge, scattering leaves and posters across the outpost. Agent Four used her arms to shield her face and braced against the shock-wave.

 

* * *

_**"YYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"** _

* * *

 

A Killer Wail. The Ultimate Killer Wail.

The loudest thing Four had ever heard, even this far away. She was transfixed. The _Calamari Inkantation_ continued blaring from the boombox, seemingly raising in volume to match. Then...it changed. Bridged into a different song altogether. _It's a tape. It can't do that._

New voices. A new message.

Somehow, Four could see the scene clearly. The Killer Wail glowed. The green stream of ink was pushing its way through, but the little pink inkling didn't quit. Couldn't quit. After what seemed like an eternity, there was a spark. A small explosion near one of the capacitors on the tower. A cascading failure. The pink beam gained momentum, punching through the top of the tower before disintegrating.

 

Silence.

 

 

The boombox was lying on it's side, fallen off the bench, completely dead. It took Four a while to remember to breath. The sound of her breath felt unnatural.

Her throat hurt. _Was I screaming? That's..._

" ~~Impossible, you know that? You damned inklings~~ " said a thin, raspy voice. Octavio coughed.

Four shrugged at him weakly, an exhausted smile on her lips. Too tired to make it into the cottage, she laid down on the bench, absentmindedly picking bits of plastics off of her black skin and orange tentacles. _Why am I so tired?_ Before she came up with an answer, she was out.

The Octarian DJ burbled and then turned away, resting himself on the smooth walls of his prison. " ~~How?~~ "


End file.
